Does he really have a heart?
by ElizabethJones15
Summary: You could say it was Blast into the past because she DID unexpectantly get thrown into feutal Japan, there she first meets Sesshoumaru But when word escapes that she has a shard chaos breaks loose it seems every demon wants this human girl Comments Please
1. Sudden Change in Time

_'Does he really have a heart?'_ she thought to herself as she walked down the hallway to her room, _'yes, well, I think he does.' _she had just finished watching a series her friend got her hooked on, InuYasha.

"Stupid! Its just a series!!" she spat as she kicked open the door to her dim lighted room. She sighed and threw her sketch book and herself onto her bed. Just moments before she had posted one of those comments that stated something along the lines of, repost this in 5 min and you'll wake up in the anime show you're watching.

No, she wasn't the type to do those things, she especially hated those comments that took up space and where, above all else, meaningless. The only reason she even reposed it was the fact that she was now, officially addicted to this series, or more specifically, Sesshoumaru. _'I'm kidding myself,' _she thought will a slight smile, _'I'm already regretting my stupidity.' _She couldn't decide if she was more disrupted over the fact that she did something she cut down on, or the fact that she might have fallen for a silly character that doesn't even exist.

"Ha-ha!" she exclaimed, slightly startling herself. "I'm so naive! I'll be over it in a few days, possibly hours if I'm lucky!" her door was nudged open by a medium sized grey dog. "Hello, Kanashii." she said. Without warning Kanashii suddenly bit onto her left pant leg and dragged her off the bed. _'What is it?' _she thought. Kanashii stood at the half open door, as she slipped on some shoes and grabbed her pocket knife.

* * *

Kanashii led her outside towards the woods, a cold autumn breeze swept across the nape of her neck, making her wrap her jacket closer around her. As soon as she stepped into the woods it seemed to get dark, she felt a strange aura around her, so did Kanashii._ 'Where are we going?' _she asked herself as the dog lead her much deeper into the forest. When the dog stopped it was nudging the ground with its nose.

"Hm?" she sighed there was a lavender glimmer from the ground, she knelt down and gently picked it up, it was a shard. "What the?" she said faintly.

"A shard of the Shikon jewel." said a faint raspy voice.

"Who's there?" she said standing straight up her hand shaped into a fist around the shard, "Show yourself!" she screamed at the darkness. Nothing happened, but the voice started up again.

"Place the Jewel under your flesh, save yourself and the shard!" it screamed at her. She stood frozen, it couldn't be serious, put a shard that she had just found on the earth's surface and put it under her skin. She eyed the small shard,_ 'Shikon Jewel was in InuYasha, wasn't it?' _she stood frozen for a moment before having an epiphany, _'Koga used the shards to make him stronger, that should work for me as well!' _she pulled the her pocket knife out of her boot, and flipped open the blade. It shimmered a bit, she stared at it, her mind told her not to do it, but her heart was pounding in her throat telling to just do it all ready. Then she placed the blade just above her heart, and sliced open her pale flesh. She lifted the jewel up to eye-level and stared at it for a moment before stabbing it deep into the wound.

_

* * *

_

'I should feel different.'

she thought, _'but I feel the same, does the jewel still work on mortals like me?'_ she sighed, all the thought gave her such a horrid headache. She rolled over on her bed. Her damp hair leaving a wet mark on her mismatched blue and hot pink sheets. Sleep was moving in quickly towards her. She hated that feeling, like she was loosing grip on the world, on control. So she sat up in her bed, Kanashii made a soft whimper for her to stop moving so harshly.

"Sorry Kanashii." she said lowering her head. Kanashii laid his head back down on the sheets as well, he didn't sleep either, always awake and so protective over her. She smiled and patted his head. "Good boy, hey, you want to go for a W-A-L-K?" she asked spelling out 'walk' he seemed to understand. She silently crept out of bed and got dressed. Kanashii was already panting by the door, awaiting for her arrival. "Ok, come on boy." she said slipping her still bloody knife in her boot, she slowly opened up the screen door leading outside so that wouldn't creek.

"Sister?" said a small child's voice, she turned to find her younger sister Eveny (A-van-ee) standing by the kitchen table rubbing her eyes. "Where are you going at this hour?" she asked.

"I'm just taking Kanashii out for a walk," she said walking over to her baby sister, she was only reaching the age of seven, "I'll be back by morning, don't worry, and I'll find you something, you know I always do!" she said giving her sister a hug.

"Be back by morning? For my birthday, promise?"

"I promise," she said giving her baby a sister a kiss on the head, "Now get back to bed, alright?"

"Ok." she said walking back up the steps, "And, be safe."

"I will sweetheart, now go." she said shooing her sister back up the steps. Once she heard the door click shut, she continued out the door.

"Kanashii!! Slow down!!" she exclaimed as she raced to catch up to her dog, who was running at top speed back into the forest. Kanashii wasn't going to slow anytime soon, "KANASHII!!" she yelled again, this time she was closer to the dog she tried to reach out for his collar, but then noticed a glowing oval aura in front of her. She skidded to a stop, _'What is that?'_ she thought, it looked like a portal. She reached out to touch it, when she did it felt like nothing, but her hand wasn't showing on the other side. Then Kanashii ran straight into the glowing aura, "KANASHII!!" she screamed after the dog, and without another thought she ran in after him.

_

* * *

_

'I'm dead.'

she thought, _'I know it, I fell into a trap, or, or I'm dead.' _she groaned and tossed over. She was not dead, simply unconscious.

* * *

Rin was running ahead of Jaken and Sesshoumaru, it wasn't often she was awake this time of day, she was usually asleep on Ah-Un's back.

"Oh?" she said in awe. She ran up towards a figure that was laying in the bushes. When she got closer she realized that it was a girl. Her tan hair was in a mess around her and her sleeve was ripped slightly. Her clothing seemed out worldly she wore a blue fabric that looked like a man's trousers, her black shirt was nothing like a kimono it was tight and showed her arms, it said something that sounded odd to Rin 'The Distillers' .

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin called happily waving her arm, "Look! There's a girl!" Rin ran back towards the girl, but this time a fierce looking grey dog leapt out from behind the bushes. Rin let out a fearful scream, Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tetsaiga and pointed towards the hound. It took a step back and protectively sat next to the girl.

"Let's keep moving." Sesshoumaru said, he wasn't going to waste his time and energy on this puny mortal.

"But milord!" Jaken exclaimed still standing near the girl, "Look how she is dressed! She almost looks like that girl your younger brother is always with." Sesshoumaru looked back at the girl, this time taking in how she looked. Jaken was right, how could he have overlooked something so obvious? The girl groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"What's your name?" Rin asked happily.

"My friends call me Sora." she said with before loosing consciousness again.

"Jaken, you stay here with Rin and the girl." Sesshoumaru said before walking off. He didn't want to stay long with this girl, but there was something strange about her, and besides he could tell Rin was already attached to her.

* * *

First chapter! Yay! Tell me what you think!

+Please do not pressure me to update another chapter soon because I dont have any ideas in mind at the moment.


	2. The girl that brings chaos and happiness

"Ow." she said when she became conscious again, she rubbed her head and sat up, when she opened her eyes she couldn't believe that she was seeing. It looked like feudal Japan!

"You're awake!" Rin exclaimed. "I know I already asked you this, but what's your name? Your real name?" Rin was sitting next to her holding a flower and plucking off its petals.

"My birth name?" she asked, Rin nodded, "Laveny (La-van-ee), what's your name?" Laveny asked though she already knew the answer, but she thought it was proper and polite to have Rin tell her, her name.

"I'm Rin, and that's Jaken!" she exclaimed pointing to a small toad-like creature over by Ah-Un, "That's Ah-Un, and Lord Sesshoumaru is, well, I don't know exactly he comes and goes." Laveny nodded, then suddenly got stiff.

"Where's Kanashii?" she asked frantically.

"That dog? Its over with Jaken, it seems to be attached to him." Rin answered, Laveny relaxed.

"And Kanashii is a boy, not it."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know." Rin said sadly.

"Its alright." she said laying down on her back. She stared at the blue sky for a moment, then the panic seeped in. 'How am I going to get home?' she thought, there seemed to be no rational answer to that question, and for once in Laveny's life she wanted sleep to come and pull her in, take her away, though it seemed to only be a short time after midday she wanted to sleep. She wanted to wake up from this dream.

"No!," Laveny heard Jaken suddenly exclaim, "Bad dog, NO!" Laveny looked over just in time to see Jaken whack Kanashii over the head with his staff.

"Kanashii!" Laveny hollered, slightly startling Jaken, "Over now." Kanashii obeyed and trotted over to his master's side. 'What am I going to do? They wont let me follow, that's for sure. So how am I to get back?' Laveny thought, she started to lay back down but brushed against something rather soft, she looked up. Standing in front of her was Sesshoumaru. Laveny was at a loss of words as she stared up at the rather tall man.

"Get up." he ordered. Laveny practically jumped to her feet, Sesshoumaru eyed her suspiciously. Then without another word, walked over towards Ah-Un.

"Don't worry," Rin said slightly startling Laveny because she didn't know Rin was standing so close, "He's like that to everyone. Come on, if we don't hurry they'll leave us." Rin grabbed a hold of Laveny's arm and pulled her towards Ah-Un and Jaken.

"Um.." Laveny started reluctantly walking with Rin. "I really think I should be getting back."

"Well, where do you live? Perhaps we'll pass it." Rin said hopefully.

"The western world." Laveny said, Rin giggled.

"You mean the Western Lands! Lord Sesshoumaru rules there!" Rin exclaimed happy that she was speaking of her lord.

"Rin!" Jaken exclaimed, "She means she's not from these lands!"

"Oh." Rin said sadly putting her head down.

"I know I wont be able to get back anytime soon." Laveny said, wrapping her arm around Rin as they continued to walk, "I'll stay, I mean, if I'm allowed." Both Rin and Laveny looked up towards Sesshoumaru.

"Don't fall behind." was all he said back to them. It was all he needed to say to answer the question that hung in the air.

* * *

The now four person group had walked for almost 3 hours before they crossed paths with a small stream. Laveny shook Rin awake.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked Rin. She nodded and jumped off Ah-Un's back.

Laveny hadn't realized how humid it was in Japan, or how much your bum could hurt if you sat for 3 hours. She promised herself, and her bum, that next time she would rotate from sitting and walking.

"M'lord," Jaken said walking up to Sesshoumaru, "shall we camp here for the night?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer instead he turned and walked away from the imp, "M'lord! What is it m'lord?!" still no answer, Jaken had gotten used to this sort of treatment from his master. Instead of following him, Jaken just sighed, closed his eyes, and slumped himself under a tree.

* * *

Barely 2 feet away Rin started giggling hysterically, Jaken turned to see Laveny tickling her.

"Rin!" Jaken exclaimed standing and walking over to them, "I did not know you where so ticklish!"

"Master Jaken," Rin asked getting on her hands and knees, "Are _you_ ticklish?" she said while poking him in the shoulder.

"I am not!" he exclaimed standing tall.

"Are you sure?" Laveny asked sneaking up behind him and poking him in the ribs. Jaken's eyes bulged. "Oh!" Laveny said, "So you _are_ticklish!" she poked him once more in the ribs, then, suddenly Jaken burst into a fit of hysterical laughs.

* * *

Not very far away Sesshoumaru sat under a treelistening closely to the three. _This girl,_ he thought, _this girl brings chaos with her_. He sensed that there _had_ to be some demon blood in her, perhaps even more than his half-brother.

...

He tried shoving the thought of his brother out of his mind, though he despised the thought of a half-demon traveling with him, but still he felt a tiny ping of happiness, because he hadn't heard Rin, or Jaken for that matter, laugh so hard in a very long time.

* * *

VIOLA!!  
Sorry it took so long, I just didn't have very good ideas for this part, tell you guys the truth I have no idea where this is going! heh, we'll just see how it writes itself!!  
Anywhooo  
Comments would be nice! Tell me if you like it, or even if you don't like it!! (just don't flame!!)

Thanx Much  
-Sora-Chan!!


End file.
